The New Beginning
by Mintleaf101
Summary: When Starclan sends the most shocking message all hell breaks loose. There are 4 more clans and they are coming for one massive fight to create 4 new stronger clans. What happens when all the leaders have an all out fight to the death?  Rated T
1. Allegiance

Ok so I've started and stopped like 4 stories but i'm going to keep writing this one I promise :) Hope you like it  
>Disclaimer: I do not own warriors :

* * *

><p><em><strong>Newclans<strong>_

Mineclan

**Leader**: Avalanchestar- snow white tom with piercing blue. 7 lives

**Deputy**: Dustedsoul- light brown tom with white dusted on his chest.

**Medicine cat**: Snowdrop- snow white she-cat with shimmering green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Shimmerclaw- bright golden she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice<strong>: Melonpaw

Stripedtalon- dark tabby tom with stripped claws

Yellowflower- golden coloured tom with amber eyes

Spottedfoot- black and white spotted she-cat

Springpetal- rose coloured she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice<strong>: Windpaw

Fawnpelt- reddish brown she-cat with brown eyes

Wintersong- white she-cat with green eyes

Stormstrike- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Birchroot- brown tom with reddish stripes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Brookepaw

Fernbounce- light brown she-cat

Fidgetpoint- brown tom

Dashingflash- blue grey tom

Caveflower- brown she-cat with violet eyes

**Apprentices: **

Melonpaw- black and white tom with melon colored eyes

Windpaw- light grey she-cat

Brookepaw- grey tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Brownfur- longed haired brown she-cat; expecting Fidgetpoint's kits

Strawberrynose- strawberry blonde she-cat mother of Birchroot kits. Rosekit, Dovekit and Goldkit.

Thundercry- black she-cats with loud voice, mother of Stromstrike's kits. Amberkit, Coldkit, Flarekit, and Blackenedkit.

Silvermoon: light grey she-cat oldest queen; helps the queens with kits.

Elders:

Chrystalfang- blue-grey tom, took the name of his mate who died protecting him.

Twistingcurrent- old black tom with battle scars all over his face

Ripedtalon- old tom with no claws left

**Climbclan**

**Leader: **Falconstar- large brown tom. 3 lives

**Deputy:** Joysight- bright tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Gingerfall- orange she-cat with white strips  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Risingpaw

**Warriors:**

Doublemind- crazy brown tom with multiple personality's

Swallowflip- yellow brown she-cat

Tigerjade- orange tabby she-cat with jade colored eyes

Flickstep- brown tom who's always twitchy

Coraltooth- cream colored tom with odd shaped teeth

Woodspike- dark brown tom

Robinflight- dark brown she-cat with red down flank

Elkfoot- light brown tom

Ghostcalling- gray she-cat

Rabbitfury- gray brown she-cat

Granitepad- gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Risingpaw- brown and white tom

**Queens:**

Snowfire- small white she-cat mother of Granitepad's kits; Violetkit, Limekit and Gingerkit

Featherlove- pretty brown she-cat mother of Elkfoot's kits; Goldenkit, Yewkit,

and Opalkit

Irisbloom- black she-cat with purple eyes mother of Flickstep's kits; Havenkit and Fallowkit

**Elders:**

Fishscale- old gray tom

**Islandclan**

**Leader: **Calmstar- gray she-cat. 5 lives

**Deputy: **Ragingeyes- large tom with red eyes

**Medicine cat: **Brightsoul- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Windedclaw- grey tom with long fur

Sandfall- bright yellow she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Greenpaw

Crestfallow- brown tom with golden strips

Rainjoy- bright blue and silver she-cat

Weaslekink- golden brown tom

Crowfeather- black silver tom  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Treepaw

Burntfoot- golden black tom

Lakefrost- blue she-cat with gray eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Olivepaw

Bayflower- golden tom  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Silverpaw

Passionpetal- bright brown she-cat with white flecks  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Anglepaw

**Apprentices:**

Greenpaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Treepaw- brown tom

Olivepaw- light brown tom with olive green eyes

Silverpaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Quartzheart- light golden she-cat; expecting Burntfoot's kits.

**Elders:**

Copperflare- light yellow tom oldest cat in the territories

**Oceanclan:**

**Leader: ** Furnstar- light brown she-cat. 2 lives

**Deputy: **Stagheart- light brown tom

**Medicine cat: **Opalsong- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Pridesoul- light gray tom

Lionfur- golden tabby tom

Hatedtail- black tom

Longingbreeze- long black tom  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong> Volepaw

Silentstrike- light gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Nightpaw

Dusksand- light black tom with sand colored eyes

Dolphinvoice- gray she-cat

Gulfoot- gray tom with very webbed feet

Poppygrace- light brown and white she-cat

Willowleaf- white she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong> Cobrapaw

**Apprentices:**

Volepaw- light brown tom

Nightpaw- black she-cat

Cobrapaw- light brown she-cat

**Queens: **

Beautyclaw- pretty white she-cat, mother of Pridesoul's kits; Juniperkit, Yowlkit, and Fangkit.

Silknose- light grey she-cat, mother of Lionfur's kits; Lionesskit, Kindkit and Icekit.

**Elders:**

Eaglestrip- brown and white tom

_**Oldclans**_

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Greystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstrom-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudfur- **-**long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Hazeltail-**-**small gray-and-white she-cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker -gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Ivypaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Dovepaw

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-**-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices:**

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-**-**silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Fearncloud-**-**pale gray (with dark flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-**-**cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders:**

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Shadowclan

**Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Medicine cat: **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- small brown tom  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Ferretpaw

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back  
><strong>Apprentice<strong>: Pinepaw

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawntpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice<strong>: Starlingpaw

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- grey she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark grey tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Ferretpaw- cream-and-grey tom

Pinepaw- black she-cat

Starlingpaw- ginger tom

**Queens:**

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black,white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Ceaderheart- dark grey tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Windclan

**Leader: **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot- grey she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Kestrelflight- mottled grey tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather- dark grey tom

Owlwhisker- a tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Whiskerpaw

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Grosetail- very pale grey and white she-cay with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one ear

Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Furzepaw

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark grey she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forhead

**Apprentices:**

Whiskerpaw- light paw tom

Furzepaw- grey-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale grey tom

**Queens:**

No queens

**Elders:**

Webfoot- dark grey tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

Riverclan

**Leader: **Mistystar- grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine cat: **Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Greymist- pale grey tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Troutpaw

Mintfur- light grey tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled grey tom  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Rushpaw

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and white tom

Bettlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur- grey-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

**Queens:**

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Dapplenose-mottled grey she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

* * *

><p>So here's my SUPER long allegiance enjoy :)<p> 


	2. Prologue

Hey so here's the prologue hope you like it :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own warriors :

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The air was frigid as the wind sweep through the trees. Five shadowy cat like figures padded up a small hill out of the woods. As they exited the shadows the first cat appeared to be a grey tom with sightless eyes. His steps were silent as he stepped on to the hard path that lay ahead. The next cat was a small tabby tom. He looked well aged and he stepped with more stiffness then the others. His eyes were clouded with worry and fear. The next two cats smelled of fish, a golden dappled she-cat walked with confidence and pride while the other, a grey tabby with blue eyes walked lightly her mind filled with thoughts. The last was mottled grey tom, a cat who could run forever. The five cats approached the starry cave with light steps. All five of them walked up to the cool icy pool in the middle of the cave. The pool shimmered like a million Silverpelts in the sky. All five of them took a drink from the pool a fell in a deep slumber.

The four cats woke up together in a starry field filled with long strands of grass. They all looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Why are we all together?" the grey tabby asked.

"Starclan must have a very important message for us" the sightless tom answered.

"Where's Mothwing?" questioned the small tabby

"She doesn't believe in Starclan Littlecloud" the grey she-cat sighed with disappointment. Her mentor had never taught her about Starclan, with was the former Thunderclan medicine cat Leafpool who had taught her.

"I'm sorry Willowshine" Littlecould said with sympathy.

"So why are we here?" the mottled grey tom asked with annoyance, his tail flicking around.

"Be patient Kestrelflight" The sightless tom hissed. All these cats were annoying the tom. Hw was the one to spy on there dreams not everyone together.

"Jayfeather, when did you become so wise?" Kestrelflight said with irritation. He glared at Jayfeather, and Jayfeather glared at him back with his sightless eyes.

"Would you stop bickering" a strong voice came from behind them.

The four cats turned to find four starry cats behind them. One was a blue she-cat by the name of Bluestar, she was the former Thunderclan leader before Firestar. The second was the former medicine cat Yellowfang, known for giving birth to the traitorous cat Brokenstar. The third cat was Leopardstar, the former Riverclan leader. Lastly was Tallstar from Windclan the former Windclan leader. The medicine cat looked at the four Starclan cats with confusion

"Why are we all here?" Willowshine asked first.

"We bring grave news to the clans" Yellowfang said calmly

"Do we have to move again?" Kestrelflight qustioned

Bluestar look furious at the medicine cats

"Of course not" she hissed her fangs bared in a snarl.

"Then what is it Bluestar?" Jayfeather challenged, "I've had dreams for moons of blood shed and you've told me nothing" he hissed. Bluestar look at him surprised as he usually knew everything that would happen since he had the power of the stars in his paws.

"Jayfeather, and all of you" Tallstar said his head hung low.

"There is a new prophecy for the clans" Leopardstar added her voice husky with a rasp

"What about the Three?" Jayfeather questioned.

The other three medicine cats shot a dangerous look at Jayfeather.

"What Three?" Littlecloud questioned

"Well explain later" Bluestar said urgently, "We've wasted enough time already" her eyes were now fearful.

"Tell them Yellowfang" Tallstar commanded his voice strong.

Yellowfang took a breath and said:

"_As time begins to age four new will come and eight will become four, the three will survive while others will suffer horrible deaths. Leaders will be vanquished with a single blow and medicine cats will die a death never seen. Blood shed will be the new future and Starclan has will of the Stars has proclaimed death. Mines, Climber, Islanders, and Oceans will tied over Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow. When all is over once more will peace come with four new and four gone"_

Jayfeather looked in horror, as well did Willowshine. The other cats were still processing the news.

"Do you know what it means now Jayfeather?" Bluestar asked.

"Starclan has lied to us again.." he paused. He looked at his fellow medicine cats.

"There's four more clans, and there coming for a fight" he said quietly.

Willowshine looked frightened, while the other two looked in horror.

"What can we do, and how much time do we have?" Willowshine said with an ounce of courage.

"You have six moons at the peak of Greenleaf, then they will come" Leopardstar said "There is nothing you can do but prepare" she added

All the cats looked frightened Jayfeather looked at Bluestar

"We'll be ready" he said with no doubt. Bluestar looked proud.

"One last thing" she said with a flick of her tail. "Each of you will have a pair in the other clan to fight, whoever wins gets to live".

The four starry cats stared to fade and darkness came to the four medicine cats.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews I will update every week if possible. Enjoy Chapter 1!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"We've been traveling for moons Fernstar, when will we reach the new territory?" asked Snowdrop, the Mineclan medicine cat. Her eyes were defeated and dull. The four clans Mineclan, Climbclan, Islandclan, and Oceanclan have been traveling for moon to find new territory since Twolegs destroyed there home. Fernstar the Oceanclan leader, was the oldest of the three clans, looked at the white medicine cat with confidence. Her light brown fur a ragged and dirty. She looked back at the large mass of cats behind her. They all looked tired and weak. The warriors and deputies were cautious helping the apprentices keep up with the crowd. The queens nudged there kits along to keep moving, some so tired they needed to be carried. The leaders we at the front with the medicine cats leading the way. Fernstar looked at Snowdrop, then at the other leaders, Avalanchestar a snow white tom with light blue eyes from Mineclan, Calmstar grey she-cat from Islandclan, and Falconstar a brown tom from Climbclan.

"I don't know" Fernstar said lightly, "Have you had no contact with Starclan?" she asked hopefully.

"No nothing, none of use had" Snowdrop said sadly. She looked at the other medicine cats Gingerfall and Risingpaw from Climbclan, Brightsoul from Islandclan, and lastly Opalsong from Oceanclan. They all looked at her with sad eyes, Starclan hasn't communicated with them since the quarter moon when they received the message the they were on the right path.

"Alright, then" Avalanchestar mewed. "Let's stop and rest, warriors and apprentices go hunt while the rest of us start making nests" he commanded. The large mass of cats walked to there positions. Kits and queens looked for a place to place the nests while the medicine cats went to collect moss. The warriors and there apprentices separated to find some fresh kill for the large group of cats.

"Let's have a meeting leaders" said Falconstar gesturing to a private place to talk. The other three leaders followed slowly. They had been traveling since dawn and it was almost sunset, everyone was tired. The leaders followed the brown tom to a small clearing were no other cat could hear them. The leader sat around in a small circle.

"Why didn't we bring the deputies?" questioned Calmstar her voice rough.

"This is a leaders only meeting" Fernstar stated calmly. "What did you want to talk about Falconstar?" she questioned.

"I wanted to talk about why were even on the impossible in the first place, we should have just moved to the territory north of the Great Salted Water, so why are we here?" hissed Falconstar. His brown fur beginning to stand.

"Settle down Falconstar" Calmstar mewed sternly. Calmstar was known for her patients but even the pain and exhaustion of traveling has gotten to her. Falconstar nodded and took a few deep breaths, he knew why they had to leave but couldn't face the fact that they had left and gone.

"Thank you Calmstar" Falconstar said softly. "Avalanchestar, when was the last time you contacted Starclan?" the brown tom added. Avalanchestar's ears pricked and twitched. Avalanchestar was the medicine cat of Mineclan till Starclan sent an omen telling him to become leader. Since then he has had a stronger connection with Starclan.

"Nothing but darkness" he said sadly his beautiful blue eyes filled with frustration.

"I wish Starclan can help us more" Calmstar added. "We don't even know where were going" her tail drooped.

"Ask and you shall receive then leaders" said a mysterious voice. The leaders heads turned to face a new face one that was very common with the clans. Ribbonstar, leader of the first clan Warriorclan was sitting on a small patch of mass, his bright grey pelt sparkled with shimmering stars.

"What an honour" Fernstar said in astonishment her eyes round with excitement. The tom was known for never coming down from Starclan unless the new or information was dire. Ribbonstar flicked his tail pleased that the leaders were excited with his presents.

"Well I have good news" he laughed lightly, "You almost there"

The leaders smiled as relief washed over them.

"Caution though this change will shake all that these clans will face" he said with a very serious tone then added this prophecy:

"_As time begins to age four new will come and eight will become four, the three will survive while others will suffer horrible deaths. Leaders will be vanquished with a single blow and medicine cats will die a death never seen. Blood shed will be the new future and Starclan has will of the Stars has proclaimed death. Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow will shed blood that Climber, Island, Ocean, and Mine have never seen. When all is over once more will peace come with four new and four gone"_

"What does this mean?" Calmstar cried with question. Her fur was standing with nerves.

"Be calm Calmstar, all will be unraveled soon enough" Ribbonstar said softly. His grey fur stared to dull as he stared to disappear. "One more thing" he added, "start your battle training in two moonrises and prepare for battle" as he blinked out of existence.

The four leaders stared at each other in disbelief as they processed the message they had been given. The suns final rays set and darkness began to take shape as a cresent moon lite the early night sky.

"We should head back to our clans" Avalanchestar said tiredly. The other leaders nodded there heads and followed the white tom out of the clearing. As they walked back Dustedsoul the Mineclan deputy ran up to them with relief. His dust coloured fur was ratted and eyes were filled with exhaustion.

"We were looking for you everywhere!" he exclaimed. The other three deputies ran up behind him. Joysight a tortoiseshell she-cat was the deputy of Climbclan as well as Falconstar's daughter looked frantic as she spotted her father.

"We were so worried about you, we went hunting and expected you to be there when we came back but you weren't and.."

"Settle down Joysight" Falconstar said loudly. "We were having a meeting" he added calmly.

"You've been gone since sunset and it's close to nightfall" Ragingeyes the Islandclan deputy interrupted loudly. His red eyes were filled with worry.

"Relax everyone" Fernstar said gently "We should all head to our nests, we have a big day tomorrow, come Stagheart" she called her deputy. The two Oceanclan ctas left for there nests with the other Oceanclaners.

"We should all do the same" Falconstar said with a yawn. The six cats left in there own direction to there nests.

"Falconstar" Joysight said quietly "What was the meeting about?" she asked.

"We'l talk about it tomorrow" was all Falconstar said as he curled up in his nest as the wave of exhaustion took over him.


	4. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Lionblaze padded out of the camp his head low. The warm Newleaf weather should have made him happy but not this season. The soft dirt and dead leaves scattered on the ground from Bareleaf. Lionblaze took off in a run. His large muscles flexed every time his large powerful paws hit the smooth ground. He was thinking about the battles that were close to come. The first battle he didn't even know was suppose to happen, Jayfeather had a dream from Starclan saying that four more clans existed in the world and they were coming for battle. The second was the battle he had been waiting for all his life, the battle against the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest was getting much stronger according to Ivypaw, the Thunderclan spy. Her mission was to train beside the Dark Forest and figure out when they will strike. That though made Lionblaze cringe. Ivypaw a getting beat up after every session with them, and it was getting worse every time. Lionblaze spotted that lake and started to slow. It was nightfall and a crescent moon hung in that sky reflecting off of Silverpelt. Lionblaze stopped at the foot of the shore. Light waves splashed at the feet, and the round pebbles were cold. Lionblaze look up to Silverpelt. They were there every night watching over them but they couldn't even begin to help them with theses new challenges to come. What he thought about next surprised him, he wanted Cinderheart. Cinderheart had been his friend since they were kits and now there best friends, up in till he told her his secret. He couldn't be wounded in battle and he though that Cinderheart would embrace that, but instead she was frightened and she fled. She knew it couldn't be possible for someone not to be injured but she remembered every battle she had seen him in and he had no wounds. The though of losing her made Lionblaze sad and angry. He had already lost Heathertail, his mother all together, he had no father for all he cared, and now the most important thing to him was scared of him. He missed Cinderheart, her sweet sent, her happy atmosphere, just being with her.

Lionblaze got up and made his way back to camp. His legs were tired and he knew that Firestar had some 'Big' news to tell tomorrow that he had been hiding for moons. As he walked back into camp it was already high moon. Berrynose was guarding camp and was startled by his arrival.

"You've been gone long enough" he said roughly his cream coloured fur look almost grey in the darkness.

"Ya I had to go do some thinking" Lionblaze replied as he walked over to the warriors den. Berrynose grumbled a reply but Lionblaze didn't get it. He curled up in his nest next to Hazeltail and fell into a heavy sleep.

Sunlight leaked it's way through the cracks in the apprentices den. Dovepaw opened her eyes to find the den with Ivypaw still in it. There was just her and Ivypaw as apprentices but Cherrykit and Molekit were growing up fast. Dovepaw stood up and stretched her legs. She could tell the camp was wide wake by now. She had hearing more powerful than Starclan. She could hear things that were skylenghts away. She turned around to look at Ivypaw. Her beautiful fur was stained with blood and there was a large cut above her eye. She was suddenly regretful. Her sister had to go to the Dark Forest and spy for them and all she does is get hurt. Dovepaw prodded Ivypaw very lightly to waked her up.

"Good morning" she said softly as Ivypaw's eyes started to open. Ivypaw rolled on her other side and grumbled loudly making Dovepaw giggle.

"You have to get up and wash your fur Ivypaw, theres blood all over it". That got Ivypaw's attention and she shot up.

"No one's seen me right?" Ivypaw asked frightened only Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and herself knew she was with the Dark Forest.

"No don't worry" Dovepaw whispered, "Let's take the back way out of the den" she added quickly. The two she-cats sprinted out of the back of the den and found there way to the small stream. Ivypaw jumped into the stream like a Riverclan warrior. Water drops were everywhere and splashed on Dovepaw.

"Hurry up" Dovepaw hissed her ears twitched. She could hear a patrol coming there way.

"Calm down" Ivypaw said blood rushing down her pelt. The silvery grey fur was drenched and tattered. Clumps of fur was missing in spots and scars were visible. Dovepaw instantly felt guilty. She was doing this to her sister. Dovepaw could hear the patrol rounding the corner just foxlenghts away from the stream.

"Let's go there almost here" Dovepaw hissed, Ivypaw leaped out of the water and sprinted back to the hallow. Dovepaw lead and looked back at Ivypaw. Her fur already looked dry and clean. As they entered the hallow. Firestar was in the middle of an announcement.

"Let's slip in and try not to be noticed" Ivypaw whispered. Her eyes filled with question. Why would Firestar start a meeting with out everyone there?

Dovepaw and Ivypaw sliped out and hide in behind a rock, but they began to notice that only the senior warriors were there.

"My fellow warriors" Firestar mewed, "Jayfeather has received a prophecy about new clans coming to the lake." This started an uproar upon the senior warriors. Dovepaw saw Dustpelt and Ferncloud eyes filled with question.

"What do you mean 'new clans'?" Sorreltail asked curiously. Brackenfur twisted her tail with his.

"There are four new clans coming to the lake" Firestar repeated. "And that's all we know" he added. He looked at Jayfeather who was sitting at the entrance of his den.

"That's all I know, Starclan is getting more and more arrogant when sending omens" Jayfeather said with annoyance. He flicked his tail and looked directly where Ivypaw and Dovepaw were hiding. The two she-cats ducked and prayed that Jayfeather didn't sense them.

"Now the reason why I called you here is to discuss about battle strategies, I have a feeling that there's going to be a battle soon" he said seriously. "Brambleclaw will organize the battle training sessions. There will be light training sessions for the elders, queens and medicine cats. That will be all" Firestar said as he jumped down the Highledge. As the crowed cleared Dovepaw and Ivypaw slowly snuck out behind there rock. The senior warriors were filling the clearing preparing for the patrols to come back. Lionblaze saw Dovepaw and Ivypaw slinking back into there den. Dovepaw hissed in frustration as he saw them.

"You two in the forest NOW!" he mewed loudly. The two she-cat padded into the forest behind the nursery. The golden tom looked at the two she-cats in angry.

"What all did you hear?" he asked sternly. His amber eyes filled with angry. The two sisters looked at each other with guilt.

"Well everything I think" Dovepaw said quietly. Her eyes drooping in shame.

"Where sorry we listened" Ivypaw said. "We didn't know it was for senior warriors only" she said in defence. "We had to go to the stream"

"What for?" Lionblaze asked.

"Well... Ivypaw had blood all over her from last night form the Dark Forest" Dovepaw blurted out. Lionblaze looked at her in shock. His amber eyes grew large.

"We better get Jayfeather and talk about this, this is getting serious." Lionblaze said.

"No need" said a gruff voice in the brambles. Jayfeather walked out slowly trying not to get his fur snagged on the brambles. His grey eyes flaring.

"Firestar didn't even the clan about the battle" he hissed. Lionblaze glared at him and hissed.

"Lionblaze there's no need to be mad at Jayfeather we know about the Dark Forest battle" Dovepaw mewed calmly. "But-"

"No there's another battle" Lionblaze interrupted. "Would you care to tell them Jayfeather?" The golden tom asked with frustration.

"You heard about the four clans coming to the lake right? or did you miss that part" he said sarcastically. Lionblaze glared at him again.

"Now's not the time for jokes Jayfeather" he growled

"Like I don't know that" the grey tom hissed in defence. "The four clans coming are coming for battle. They want our land and Starclan said that we must fight and merge clans in order to survive." Jayfeather said gravely. The two she-cats stared in disbelief.

"When will they be here?" Ivypaw asked suddenly. Her fur was beginning to stand.

"Two moons, although Firestar doesn't actually want us to prepare" Jayfeather muttered loudly.

"He is starting battle training" Dovepaw argued defending her leader.

"The warriors won't take it seriously, and the queens will refuse to do it" Jayfeather growled back at Dovepaw. "The clans deserve to know" he said calmer this time." The four cats sat for a few moments to process what has happened. Then Lionblaze sat up and shook his pelt.

"Well be better get back or the clan will miss us." He mewed softly. The two apprentices nodded there heads in agreement.

"One last thing before you leave" Jayfeather said. His eyes clouded over. "Starclan has told me the four new clans have The Three too, and some of us might not survive"

* * *

><p>Well hoped you liked it :)<p> 


End file.
